She is Cute
by SoraLikesColoring
Summary: Why did he leave? That's what she was going to find out. RanmaXAkane


Joei- HI ALL! New story... Ranma 1/2 

Nicole- I begged her! I love RanmaXAkane:3 they belong together...

Kendra- HEY YOU CAN'T QUIT YOUR OTHER STORY!

Joei- I Won't i just need a break from it! and for the last two weeks my face has been glued to the computer watching Ranma episodes.

Himi-Chan- YAY! I can't wait! (---random friend... ignore her, she takes control of my computer and types random things.. -.-)

Joei- Do not own... Do not own... only chapter i'm saying this so pay attention.. DO NOT OWN!

* * *

Chapter 1- Life Without You

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PERVERT!"

"WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERT?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! BESIDES I WOULDN'T TRY TO LOOK AT YOU EVEN IF YOU PAID ME!"

CRASH BAM DONK SPLASH!

"That'll teach ya to barge into my room unannounced! Ya PEEKING TOM!"

"Looks like Ranma and Akane are at it again…" Kasumi sighed, avoiding the hot steam rising from her noodles she was making. She stirred carefully so she would not burn the ramen. She was, after all, the only one in the household who could cook. And, secretly, she didn't want that title taken away from her.

"Ooh that Ranma!" in came Akane fuming and using the towel around her shoulders to wipe the sweat off her face, "One of these day I'm gonna make sure he gets it!"

"Oh you know you love him Akane, don't try to deny it." Nabiki drawled, flipping through a random Victoria Secrets magazine, "Hon, it's written all over your face."

"What?! No it's not!" Akane blushed and grabbed the middle sister's magazine, "Honestly, Nabiki how can you look at this trash? It's just air-head models who can't get a decent job so they model in this magazine to have guys goggle at them."

"Well, I need some panties and my boobs have grown so I need all new bras!" the brown haired teen announced proudly, snatching the magazine back.

"AKANE!" a female's voice roared through the house, the house shook as a red haired girl slammed the door open. Akane turned and glared at her.

"What?"

"What's your deal?! If you ever gave me a chance to explain I might just have a fiancé that LIKED me!"

"Oh give me a break! All you men are the same! There's no need for you to explain!"

"Well I'm not a man right now. So hear me out!"

"NO!" Akane yelled and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Stubborn girl…" Ranma mumbled, accepting the hot water Kasumi offered him.

"Honestly Ranma, how do expect to get Akane to like you if you always walk into the wrong situations with her and then argue nonstop with her?" Nabiki questioned, taking a red marker and marking some new panties for herself.

"I dunno. I just always walk in at the wrong ti- HEY WHO SAID I WANTED THAT TOMBOY TO LIKE ME!?" Ranma shouted, pouring the hot water all over himself. Honestly, his feelings for Akane only grew with every argument they had. However, they seemed to having those more often these days. Akane's temper had just gotten worse, as did Ranma's luck. His other 'Fiancés' coming to visit didn't help at all. Especially Shampoo and her glomping.

"If you want my opinion-" Nabiki started, but Ranma cut her off putting a hand in her face.

"I don't." he replied, shrugging and running up the stairs to his own room. Nabiki sat there openmouthed.

"How rude." she sighed going back to her marking. Kasumi nodded and went back to stirring the noodles.

"He needs to just tell her and get on with his life."

* * *

"Ugh!" Akane flopped on the bed ungracefully and screamed loudly into her pillow. She stopped suddenly when she heard a light knocking on her window. She looked up to see Ryoga sitting there smiling.

"Ryoga…?" She asked, opening the window for him, "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Well," he started sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "I could hear you two arguing from Ukyo's place… and I came to make sure you were okay." Ryoga blushed and directed his eyes toward the ground.

Akane smiled, "That's very sweet of you Ryoga, but it was only one of our mini fights."

"Akane…"

"Yes Ryoga?"

"Will you go on a walk with me? I need to talk to you…"

"Sure!" Akane agreed and Ryoga looked relieved. Today was the day he was going to gather up the courage to tell Akane that he loved her. It took Akane a second to realize she was still in nothing but her bathrobe. She blushed.

"Ryoga? Can you give me a sec to get dressed? I'll be out in a minute."

"Uhh… Yea!" Ryoga kept himself from staring at his love. Today had to go perfect and he started being perverted now… there was no telling what sort of damage it would cause. And he jumped down from the window and sat on the outside porch.

Akane smiled, 'Such a sweet man…' she laughed lightly to herself.

"All men are the same, huh?"

Akane turned to see Nabiki standing in the doorway smirking.

"HOW LO-"

"The whole time. You do know why he wants to go on a walk right?"

"To talk most likely."

"Well duh! But do you know what about?"

"Stuff."

"Nope. He's gonna tell you that he loves you today."

"WHAT?! THA-" Akane stopped and looked out her window and Ryoga. Her eyes softened, she couldn't just crush his feelings. He'd always been so kind to her when Ranma was being an ass. And whenever Old man Happosai stole her delicates Ryoga was always more then happy to help! But… though she hated to admit it, Akane loved Ranma. No matter how childish he may be. "That makes since."

"So what are you gonna do?" Nabiki asked, secretly taking pictures with her camera of Akane was getting undressed/dressed. Kuno would pay big money for that.

"What else? I'm going to have to tell Ryoga the truth… I'm engaged and I can't let myself fall into the arms of another…"

"Akane loves Ranma… Akane loves Ranma…" Nabiki began to sing.

"Shut up and get out." Akane growled and slipped her blue tank top over her head. Nabiki shrugged and left the room still singing the repeating tune. Akane groaned and pulled on her blue jean shorts. She shook her head and put on her shoes. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Ranma standing there arms crossed and leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Akane!" he pushed himself off the wall and seemed relived to see her.

"What Ranma I'm in a hurry." Akane glared, still a bit irritable from this afternoon's incident.

"Akane, I really need to talk to you-"

"Sorry Ranma!" Akane called heading towards the stairs, "Ryoga already asked to take me on a walk."

Ranma followed her, "But Akane this is important!"

"I'm sorry Ranma!" Akane looked over her shoulder but Ranma had disappeared. Suddenly she felt someone grab her into a bear hug squeeze. She looked up to see none other than Ranma looking back.

"Ranma…? RANMA LET GO!" she screamed, attempting to struggle out of his strong grip. She opened her mouth to scream at him again but Ranma put a newly freed hand over her mouth.

"Akane, the important thing I wanted to tell you is that I've done a lot of thinking and I realized I love you! But you probably think I'm an idiot for even thinking that you'd give me the time of day after I told you that! Just… go on your walk see if I care anymore!"

With that, he left her blushing insanely. Akane blinked, unable to believe her ears.

"Akane? Are you okay?" Akane felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see Ryoga, looking very concerned.

"I'm fine Ryoga. Just not feeling up to a walk today okay?" she mumbled and ran back up to her room. Ryoga stood there in shock.

"Wha"

* * *

"Akane! Akane! WAKE UP!"

"Mmmm. Go away…."

"RANMA'S GONE!"

"That's nice… wait… WHAT?!"

* * *

"It's true, my son disappeared last night." Genma informed, "Most likely going back to china."

"You mean he left poor Akane all by her lonesome? How awful of him." Nabiki said no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"THAT'S IT!" Akane roared, "HOW DARE HE LEAVE WITH OUT ME! I'M GOING TO CHINA!"

* * *

"I can't believe it's been three years since they both left us." Kasumi sighed, "I hope they're okay, where ever they are."

"They'll be fine. They're both martial artist freaks after all!" Nabiki smiled, "Well I'm off! Bye!"

"Where is Nabiki running off to all the time?"

"Probably a new boyfriend."

"Father!"

"She said that ever since Akane left all the boys at her new collage have been more then happy to go out with her."

"Oh well. Who knows, maybe she'll find someone nice and settle down."

* * *

Akane sat on the bank of the river staring off into space. It was such a wonderful day out; she couldn't help but to train outside. Then, one name popped into her head unexpectedly. Ranma. Her face grew red with sudden anger. 'That jerk!' she thought, 'If he hadn't have run off I could still be at home.' She sighed and looked downward.

"Why did he leave?" she asked no one sadly, "I thought he loved me… WHY THE HELL DID HE LEAVE?!" Her words echoed throughout the forest. Tears seemed to go on forever and her eyes were a never-ending water supply.

"I loved him too…" she admitted, to none other then herself, "Damn it. Ranma come back so I can kick your butt!"

"I knew I'd get you to admit it someday." a familiar voice chuckled, "It was SO obvious. Then again, how could you possibly resist?"

Akane turned around hoping her guess was right, but no one was there. "Ranma! You jerk! Were are you?!"

"Why would I tell you that? You said you were going to kick my butt and I would really hate that."

"RANMA!"

"Well I have to admit you've actually gotten a bit cuter since the last time I saw you."

"Why won't you say that to my face?"

"You act like it's an insult."

"IT IS! If you won't say it to my face then how could I possibly know if it's true or not?!"

"Well than…" She felt someone poke her shoulder, and then turned around to see

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

"GAAH!"

SMASH!

"Gah. Why'd I bother to bring an alarm clock on this little voyage to find him? anyway?" Akane grumbled, standing up. "Why was I dreaming of him anyway? Oh well time to find food!"

"Well looks like it's fish again!" She grinned, stripping down to nothing and jumping into the river. She swam in the water looking for a suitable fish. 'Ah! There you are!' she smirked and swam towards the oversized shadow. Just then, she felt a sudden pain in the back of her head. The pain overwhelmed her and she opened her mouth in attempted scream, but that only caused the air she was saving to escape. She tried to swim to swim back to the top of the river, but she was too far down and couldn't make it. 'Why… do these things always happen to me?' she wondered as her eyes drifted close and she sank to the bottom.

* * *

"Excuse me? Miss? Please wake up." a voice said as Akane stirred.

"Mmm where am I?" she asked, still not all the way there. She woke to see a girl around the age eleven with bright blue hair smiling down at her.

"Oh! Bout time you woke up!" she laughed, "My name is Berry! At your service!" Akane noticed that Berry had very beautiful blue eyes, the blue eyes reminded of Ranma instantly.

"I'm sorry! I know this is a random question. But do you happen to know anyone by the name Ranma Saotome?" she asked, "I've been looking for him."

"Ranma?" Berry blinked, "Oh you mean big brother?"

"Big… brother…?"

"Yeah he's my big brother! He saved you from drowning! Here let me get him for you-…!" Akane interrupted her by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, but could you give me my cloths first?" Akane asked blushing.

"Sure! I think Big brother has extra!"

"Uh…" Akane couldn't refuse; she nodded and let the girl skip out the door. But she then noticed the robe hanging in the corner of the room. She stood up quickly letting the sheet drop to the floor. She grabbed the robe and put it on. "It's a little big but it'll have to do." she smiled and walked out the door. 'Hmm it smells like him.' she thought smiling to herself.

She walked outside to see an elder man sleeping quietly under a tree. Her eyes went wide and she recognized him imminently. She silently picked up a small rock and threw it at him. It hit him square in the head causing him to yell "OW!" and grab it in pain.

"Long time no see huh you old pervert?!" Akane yelled, laughing slightly. The old man turned to look at her, still clutching his head. He walked towards her and looked her up and down.

"I'm sorry have we met?" he asked.

"Of course, silly! I'm Akane!" she smiled down at Happosai and before she knew it he was all over her chest.

"Ah Akane! My, how you've grown!" the perverted old man exclaimed, rubbing his face on her boobs. Akane, twitching in anger, raised her hand to knock him over the head.

But someone beat her to it. She didn't see them only a blur dash through and slam the old man into the rocks. "GEEZ! You'll never change will ya old geezer?"

"But… she's grown… so much…" Happosai whined into the rock.

Akane's heart skipped a beat as blue eyes were directed towards her. "So you're Akane huh? Wow. I would've never thought. I mean the Akane I knew was so uncute. But you actually have a figure!"

"AHHHHHHHH RANMA YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE!!!!!!!"

BAM!

"Ow. Gee, Akane I was just kidding. Why'd you have to go and hit me?"

"Humph!"

"Akane! Don't tell me you came all this way not to speak to me? Waste of travel time if you ask me!" Ranma joked sitting on the floor next to Akane. Akane sat and stared at him. Then stood up.

"Your right Ranma! Come on! Get up and fight me!" Akane yelled, getting into fighting stance. Ranma had notice her stance was different then the one she used to have. In fact, he'd never seen one like it before. And it worried him. A lot.

"Eh I don't think so Akane! I mean it is the first time I've seen you in years you sure you want to start out by fighting?"

There was a splash of cold water and as always Ranma turned into a girl.

"Oops sorry, now how did that water hose turn on?" Akane asked innocently.

"HEY! STOP DOING THAT!" Ranma yelled, blushing. How'd Akane sneak a water hose on him like that? Akane's gotten good, real good.

"Well, Ranma, I guess it's story time. You see on this three year trip to find you I seemed to have found this curtain training ground of accursed springs."

"WHAT? Akane you didn't fall in did you?"

"Excuse me."

"Sorry continue."

"Right but anyway it turns out if someone ever finished a training session without them and/or their partner falling in, they would become the guardian of the springs. Meaning, they could reverse any of the curses set by the springs themselves."

"Yea and?"

"YOU IDIOT IT'S ME! I'M THE GUARDIAN OF THE SPRINGS!"….

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!?! YOU MEAN YOU COULD SAVE ME FROM THIS CURSED BODY?!?!" Ranma scream, face matching her hair.

"But there's a catch."

"DOH!" Ranma fell over, "What is it this time?"

"Whoever wants me to help them must defeat me in a dual!"

"…No."

"… You're kidding right?"

"Sorry Akane I just don't care about that stuff anymore." Ranma replied shrugging. But then, he felt the worst pain of his life when Akane punched his straight across the face.

"You… are… such… a… TOTAL AND COMPLETE JERK!!!!" Akane cried and ran off. Ranma sat there looking shocked and wincing every now and then due to the pain.

"Big brother! I got you some hot water." out came Berry with a steaming oversized kettle.

"…Thanks." Ranma replied taking the kettle.

* * *

"Big Brother… Akane's been gone a really long time don't ya think?"

"Who cares? She's always had issues with her emotions."

"Big Brother that was very mean! You used to talk about a girl you loved that didn't love you back! Well that's how Akane feels and you need to go get her!" Berry scolded; Ranma stared at the young girl and stood up. He ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Sorry Berry-Chan it's just…" he stared of into the trees, "Seeing her again after all this time… seemed to make everything better. I guess I should go find her…"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"And that shouldn't be hard…" he groaned, "Stay there Akane I'm coming. Geez you're such a pain in the butt."

BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

A cloud of dust form in the sky from deep in the forest.

"Damn it Akane! What'd you do now?!"

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME DEMONS!" Akane screamed kicking one particularly ugly demon in the face. "If you want to harass someone go to the village! I'm sure someone will kill you there!"

'Being the Spring's guardian I'm not allowed to kill anyone. To purify the spring I must be careful. But damn it why'd I have to be the springs guardian at a time like this?' she hissed as one of the many demons poison claws scratched a deep wound in her arm. "OW! What'd you have to go and do that for?!"

"RAWR." the demon replied.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!" Akane roared as her sacred aura began to glow around her. As the glow reached the demons, one by one they were ricocheted like bullets off a suit of armor. (A.N. Think about that.) After they were all gone, Akane relaxed and her aura went back to normal. She wobbled a little, struggling to stay standing. She then felt two strong arms pick her up into bridal style position.

"Ranma?"

"Yea Akane?"

"Please take me to your nearest hot spring okay?" she asked and passed out in his strong arms. He smiled sweetly down at the sleeping girl.

"Sure…" he whispered, walking back towards his home.

* * *

"Akane? Come on wake up."

Akane's chocolate brown eyes open to see steam everywhere. There were beautiful flowers and plants everywhere. The water was so blue and Akane could see her own reflection in it. But the sight was ruined when Ranma appeared in front of her and poked her forehead. Akane blushed and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What you're doing."

It took Akane a minute to realize what he had meant by that until she looked at him. He was naked in the hot spring with her.

"Ranma!!"

"Calm down. It was all Berry's idea. She said we'd save water this way and believe me that girl's more stubborn then you."

"But… But… me… A-and you… KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up, before Berry hears you! I put her to bed early because of her sickness."

"Sickness?"

"Yea her sickness. She's been that way for a while, I don't know what had caused it, but one day she came home had a coughing fit and fell to the ground. Ever since, I've been staying here taking care of her."

"What about her parents?"

"Mom died and dad abandoned her." Ranma blue eyes stared at the water with anger reflecting in them. "She's been living by herself since she was five. I found her two years ago when I was planning to go home."

Akane glared bitterly, "You were planning to come home?"

"Look Akane she needs her big brother. It's not that I had any choice in the matter!"

"Ranma! In case you haven't noticed, we're in a hot spring together! My wounds are healed so let me get out all ready."

"Huh?"

"Somebody chained my leg to the bottom of this spring. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would ya?"

Akane looked very angry. Ranma bit his bottom lip. No good. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and had the worst laughing fit of his life. Akane blushed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"S- Sorry, Akane. It's just... it's Berry's idea of a joke."

"A joke?"

"Yea you know she chains people to the bottom of the hot spring as a joke. It's something she does that makes her cute."

"You mean if I wanted, talking hypothetically, to make you think I was cute I'd have to chain you to the bottom of a hot spring?"

"Nah I already think you're cu- I mean…" Ranma stared at the water blushing, "SO, you said your wounds are healed! How'd that happen?"

"Comes with the package, and don't change the subject!"

"Package?"

"Guardian of the spring stuff! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE GONNA SAY!"

"Why do you care?" Ranma yelled, standing up only to fall. Right onto Akane. Akane's eyes went wide and she blushed. "Sorry… go ahead and hit me." she heard him mumble. Akane said nothing just pushed him off.

"Why is that all you think of me?" she asked turning to lay her head down on one of the rocks. Ranma tilted his head to the side. "Is that all you think of me? Some violent girl who could never care about anyone?"

"I… uh…"

"Look Ranma, on the day you left you said you loved me. After you said that, I turned down Ryoga's offer to go on a walk and went back to my room. I stayed up all night thinking about what you said. When Kasumi woke me up, I was told you were gone and I decided to go find you. Now tell me… once and for all… WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" tears now fell out of Akane's chocolate eyes. A dam seemed to break. All the sadness Akane had been holding in for three years came out at that moment. A warmth suddenly wrapped around her as Ranma encased her in a strong hug. He allowed her to cry into his chest and ignored the fact they were both naked.

"It's not that simple Akane. Of course, I knew I loved you, but it didn't seem you would ever feel the same way about me. And you going on that walk with Ryoga didn't help. And you know everyday after I left just felt like a daze. Today it seemed you fixed everything. I still love you Akane."

* * *

J- Review Review Review Review Review Review if you like it and want me to continue please ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview!

K- -.- please just review before she kills all of us!

N- She wouldn't kill us we're her only friends.

K- good point!

H&J- ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you. .


End file.
